Graduation
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Graduation time for Mckinley. This was written for Pezberry week day three- Graduation


It was the day before graduation and Rachel was freaking out. She was pacing back and forth in her room trying to make sure she has everything ready for when she leaves for New York. She kept thinking she was going to leave something behind. It didn't help that her girlfriend was lying on her bed telling her she needs to relax.

"How can I relax, Santana?" Rachel asks annoyed "We leave in a week."

"I know that, yet you don't see me freaking out." Santana says with a shrug

"How can you not be freaking out right now? Look at all these boxes I have packed. You haven't even started packing!"

"Because," Santana answers as she gets off Rachel's bed and wrap her arms around her girlfriend. "There's only one thing I absolutely can not leave without."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel asks with a playful smirk "And what would that be?"

"My incredibly smoking hot girlfriend of course." Santana says before she captures Rachel's lips with hers. She tries to deepen the kiss, but Rachel stops them.

"Not now, San. I still have to finish packing."

"Come on, baby. You've been holding out on me, because of your packing for two weeks now." Santana whines

"And you've been trying to get into my pants, when you should be working on your Valedictorian speech." Rachel says in a stern voice

"I don't even want to make a speech." Santana pouts as she throws herself onto Rachel's bed

"You have to, Santana. You're the Valedictorian."

"You know I didn't become Valedictorian to make a stupid speech." Santana says "I Started getting good grades for two reasons. One, was so I can get into Nyu to be close to the girl I love and two, was for the beautiful 65 mustang convertible that is currently parked in your driveway. I didn't even expect to become Valedictorian."

"Whether it was your intentions or not, you are Valedictorian and you have to make a speech."

"But, I don't wanna!" Santana pouts flipping over on the bed

"Stop acting like a child, Santana." Rachel says as she jumps into bed with her girlfriend. Santana flips over to face her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around Rachel and pulls her closer to whisper directly into her ear.

"Oh, am I being a bad girl? Are you going to punish me, Baby?" Rachel's eyes roll to the back of head at the thought of punishing Santana.

"You're being a very bad girl, Santana." Rachel says as she brings her hand to Santana's ass and smacks it "I bet you're just dying to be punished. Aren't you, baby?"

"God, yes."

"Well," Rachel says as leans in closer to Santana to the point where her lips are hovering over Santanas. "Not right now. I have to finish packing." Rachel giggles as she jumps out of bed to continue packing

"You're such a fucking tease." Santana whines as she sits up on the bed

"I'll tell you what," Rachel starts as she leans in to kiss Santana "If you stop being a bad girl and write your Valedictorian speech, you won't be punished, but rewarded."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Santana." Rachel says as she leans in to lick Santana's ear "Write your speech and the night of our graduation, I'm going to rock your world. I'll have you lying on your back screaming my name over and over again."

"That sounds great for then, but what am I suppose to do with the pool of wetness that's currently between my legs?" Santana asks while she motions her hands over crotch

"Well, your favorite toy is in my nightstand."

"What?" Santana yells as she jumps out of the bed to get the toy "You've been freaking out about packing, but you were going to leave Pinky behind?"

"I thought you said I was the only thing you couldn't leave behind?" Rachel says teasingly

"That's true, but there are times when I need release and you're not around and Pinky," Santana says as she waves the toy in front of Rachel "Takes over for you."

"I hate when you call that thing 'Pinky'." Rachel says as she turns away to continue packing

"It's your fault. I wanted to name it little Rach." Santana says with a smirk

"And I told you, I will not allow you to name a vibrator after me."

"You should be glad I wanted to name it after you."

"Why is that?" Rachel asks as she stars to label boxes

"Well, what would you have done if I named if after another girl?" Santana asks which causes Rachel to glare at her "Exactly, now if you'll excuse me." Santana says as she heads to the door

"Where you going?"

"Well, I'm still wet and unlike you, Pinky is not a tease." Santana says as she runs to the bathroom which causes Rachel to roll her eyes

This is it. It's graduation day for Mckinley high school seniors. Everyone is in the gym wearing their cap and gowns waiting for the ceremony to start. Santana is standing at a podium getting ready to start her speech. She's wearing a confident smile although she's kind of nervous. She looks to see the glee club seniors sitting in the front row. Rachel notices her girlfriend is nervous, so she smiles and waves to her. Santana takes a deep breath and starts her speech.

"Alright, all you losers shut up and listen to me." Santana speaks into the microphone and it causes Rachel to lower her head and shake it "This is suppose to be the part where I say I'm going to miss every single one of you, but truth be told I don't know half of you in here. I'm not even sure I've seen some of you before today. But, there are people I'm going to miss and they're sitting in the front row there." Santana says pointing to the glee kids

"These people are my best friends in the whole world." Santana removes the microphone and walks towards the front row.

"This guy right here," Santana starts as she places a hand on Puck's shoulder "Thinks he's either going to be dead or in jail by 2030. I think he's going to be so much more than that," Santana grabs puck's cap and pulls it off "and as soon as he shaves this thing he calls a Mohawk people will start taking him seriously." Everybody laughs as Puck grabs the cap and puts it on. Santana smiles as she takes her hand off Puck's shoulder and placed it on Finn's

"This guy, Oh this guy here use to be the biggest douche bag in the world, but now he's more like a douchey big brother who's really had my back this past year and I love him." Santana takes her hand off Finn and places it on Mike

"This guy here has to be one of the best dancers I've ever seen. Seriously this guy can move! Mike Chang, remember that name people,because it will be everywhere someday."  
>Santana moves from Mike to Kurt<p>

"This guy is the bravest person I've ever met. He walked around this school saying he is who he is and if you don't like it fuck you!" All the students laugh, but one of the teachers gives Santana a warning glare "I'm graduating, what are you gonna do about it?" She yells at the teacher and all the students start laughing

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah." Santana says as she takes her hand from Kurt to Sam "This guy here is the nicest guy I've ever met. Seriously he has a huge heart and treats everyone with the respect they deserve, which is good if he's going to take care of this one," She says as she moves her hand to Mercedes

"Ms Mercedes Jones everyone. This girl is going to take the music world by storm. Five years from now people are going to be like 'Beyonce who?' I would bet my life on that." She removes her hand from Mercedes and placed it on Quinn

"This girl right here has probably had the hardest time in high school. She walked these halls head cheerleader one year, pregnant another, back to head cheerleader the next year, and now she's going to Yale. Only a truly amazing person can over come all that and land on their feet." Santana smiles as she takes her hand From Quinn to Brittany

"This girl right here is my best friend in the entire world. I've known her my whole life and she truly is amazing. I know for a fact that people thought she wouldn't graduate, but here she is getting her diploma, so suck that bitches!" Santana's smile grew bigger as she moved her hand from Brittany to Rachel

"Now this girl is truly the most amazing person I've ever met. Rachel Berry, future Broadway star. She's going to be huge in New York and all the idiots who threw slushies at her will be stuck here. She's beautiful, talented, and the love of my life." Santana notices a tear roll down Rachel's cheek, so she kisses it away "Now lets get this graduation thing over with, because the sooner we finish here, the sooner I have super hot sex with my girlfriend." Santana says with a wink that cause Rachel's jaw to drop.

At the end of the ceremony the glee club seniors go to the choir room one last time. All of them are in tears as they hug and say their goodbyes. Santana is standing by the piano with her arm around her girlfriend, when she notices Mercedes walking towards them

"Santana," She says as she walks towards the girls "I really loved your speech." She says as she hugs Santana

"Thank you, Mercedes." Santana says as they pull apart

"You're speech was great, Santana!" Puck says from across the room

"Yeah it was!" Finn shouts

"Did you mean everything you said in your speech,San?" Rachel asks

"Every single word of it." Santana answers honestly

"Awwwww." The whole glee club says at the same time as they form around Santana for a group hug.

"Ok, that's enough!" Santana yells from the middle of the group hug. Everyone laughs as they pull apart. "Now that we've done the mushy goodbyes I got to go." Santana says as she grabs her girlfriend by the hand.

"Where you headed?" Sam asks

"You heard my speech. You should know." After she answers Sam her and Rachel run out of the choir room and head towards her car.

Santana drives up to her house, jumps out of her car and runs around it to open the door for Rachel.

"If tonight is going to go as planned, then I need you." Santana says as she grabs Rachel by the hand and pulls her out of the car.

"Why? Don't you have Pinky?" Rachel says teasingly

"Oh, hell no! Pinky and I have spent too much together this week." Santana says as she grabs Rachel and pulls her towards the house and up to her room. Once they're in Santana's room Rachel pushes her girlfriend onto the bed and climbs on top of her.

"Someone's eager tonight." Santana says

"Well, I did promise to rock your world. Didn't I?" Santana nods as Rachel pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Rachel licks Santana's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she quickly allows. Their tongues do their usual fight for dominance as Rachel brings her hands to her girlfriend's breast. Santana moans, breaking the kiss, when she feels Rachel pinch her nipples from outside her shirt. Rachel leans forward to start kissing and nibbling Santana's ear.

"I think we're both wearing too much clothing." Rachel says as she pulls at Santana's shirt. Santana lifts her arms, so Rachel can remove her shirt and reveal she's not wearing a bra. "No bra?"

"I thought it would be a waste of time." Santana says with a shrug

"Does that mean you're not wearing any underwear?"

"Why don't you check?" Santana answers with a smirk. Rachel nods as she slips her hand into Santana's pants. She moans when all she feels is her girlfriend's wetness.

"No underwear either? You really are a naughty girl." Rachel says as she pulls her hand out of her girlfriend's pants and starts to unbutton them. As soon as Rachel finishes unbuttoning Santana's pants, she pulls them off roughly. Rachel pushes her girlfriend, so now she's lying on her back. Then she climbs on top of Santana and removes her shirt to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra either. Rachel smirks before taking one of Santana's nipples into her mouth. Santana moans when she feels Rachel bite down.

"Baby, I need you." Santana breathes out

"Tell me exactly what you want."

"I want you to fuck me. Thrusts your fingers inside me and make me scream your name over and over again." Rachel moans at her girlfriend's words as she makes her way down Santana's body and settles between her legs. Santana shivers when she feels Rachel lick the length of her slit. Rachel starts circling her girlfriend's clit with her tongue.

"Baby, I need you inside, please."

Rachel puts two fingers inside her girlfriend and suck her clit into her mouth. Rachel starts moving her fingers slowly. She knows Santana needs more, but she wants to hear her ask for it.

"Faster...Harder, Rachel." Santana whines

Rachel is too happy to oblige as she pumps her fingers faster and sucks harder on Santana's clit. When Rachel feels Santana clench around her fingers, she knows she's close.

"Oh god...oh god...I'm cumming."

"Cum for me, Santana. I want to hear you scream my name when you do." Rachel says as she releases Santana's clit from her mouth before sucking it once again.

"Oh...god...oh...Rachel!" Santana yells as she cums hard into Rachel's mouth. Rachel pumps her finger slowly to help Santana ride out her orgasm before pulling out completely. Santana grabs Rachel by the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss. Santana moans when she taste herself on Rachel's tongue. Santana flips them over so now she's on top of Rachel. She wastes no time and pulls off Rachel's shorts and quickly pushes three fingers inside her girlfriend.

"I see you didn't plan on being gentle." Rachel says

"How many times have I been gentle?"

"One."

"And, why was that?" Santana ask as she starts pumping her fingers slowly

"I was a virgin."

"And, What did I say our second time?"

"Virginity gone, I'm no longer gentle." Rachel moans when Santana starts moving her fingers a little slower

"Exactly. Now, do you want to chat or do you want me to fuck you senseless?" Rachel didn't have a chance to answer when she felt Santana thrust her finger much faster. Santana lowers herself between Rachel's legs and sucks her clit into her mouth.

"Oh...oh...fuck...Santana!" Rachel yells as she cums hard. Santana waits for Rachel to come down from her high, before she pulls out and cuddles next to her.

"Hi." Rachel says while trying to catch her breath

"Hi." Santana says as she kisses her girlfriend on her head

"I love you. I can't wait to start our life together in New York." Rachel says

"I can't wait either, baby." Santana says as she snuggled in closer to Rachel "And, I love you too."


End file.
